


Disguised Tour Bus

by BTS_heart_1D



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bus, Europe, Friendship, Other, Pop - Freeform, Road Trips, Rumours, South Africa, South Korea - Freeform, Tour, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_heart_1D/pseuds/BTS_heart_1D
Summary: One band from Europe. One band from Korea.One Direction and BTS desperate to escape media attention set out on a road trip in the beautiful country of South Africa. Follow their journey of new friendships, trust, funny antics and of course music, cause that's what brought them together in the first place.





	1. Disguised Tour Bus

**_From the seesaw_ **  
**_Tell me a lie_ **  
**_About how the fire_ **  
**_Is strong..._ **

•  
•  
•

 _**Disguised Tour Bus** _  
_**©All rights reserved** _

•  
•  
•

 

_** COMING SOON     ** _


	2. Ties and Smiles

       

 

The screams were almost deafening. Camera flashes lightened the night sky and the interviewers threw questions at the celebrities and the voices rang in the musicians' ears.

All the members of BTS got off their cars and made their way down the red carpet among increasing screams. The boys occasionally stopped and posed for pictures and  to also sign autographs.

They reached the interviewers and soon launched themselves head first into answering questions.

Jin turned to Jungkook and made a face before turning back and smiling pleasantly at the woman asking questions. Jungkook threw his head back and laughed while punching Jin's shoulder.

Namjoon turned to look at them. "Boys don't be rude"he said softly but still amused. Jin stuck his tongue out as Namjoon turned and winked at Taehyung before turning back.

"How are you guys enjoying your Europe tour?"

"Oh! It's a lot of fun. Loving all the places." Yoongi replied. "Looking forward to the rest of the tour."

"And not to forget our concert in London" Jimin quipped from where he stood next to Yoongi. All the boys were immediately attentive. It was a big deal. It would be one of their biggest shows.

"Oh! right, your are performing in London. Are you excited?" The interviewer asked enthusiastically. Taehyung smiled. "Oh yeah we are buzzing" he said. The interviewer laughed and asked Taehyung to do a British impression.

Hoseok was just trying to convince Taehyung to do it when the area behind them for louder. Fans' chants and voices got louder, the photographers became more hyper and mics were poised, ready to be shoved in the faces of the next celebrities to step out of the cars.

Cameramen leaned forward as security stepped in to keep the crowd in control.

All the members of One Direction stepped out of their respective cars and assembled together.

BTS had of course heard of One Direction but had never met them. They didn't have time to introduce themselves so they turned back, thanked the interviewers and went inside.

Liam Payne barely registered the boys of BTS as they went inside. Hmm.. Maybe they can meet another time, he thought.

All the members of One Direction waved at their fans, took pictures, signed autographs and answered questions. Soon they made their way inside.

BTS were comfortably seated and talking amongst themselves when the seats next to them got occupied.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and bent to the right to look at the occupants of the neighbouring seats. He smiled shyly when his gaze met Niall's inquiring one.

Niall elbowed Louis who was talking to Zayn and looked pointedly in Jungkook's direction. Louis made a small 'oh' sound and stood up causing Liam, Harry and Zayn to look at him.

All the other boys stood up too making it look like an awkward face off. In perfect unison all the members of BTS bowed causing all the 1D boys to step back in surprise.

Harry recovered first and bowed back smiling. The other boys following Harry, bowed.

"Hello!" Liam said cheerfully. "I'm Liam" he said pointing at himself. "and this is Zayn, Harry, Niall and Louis" he said gesturing at the boys behind him who waved back.

"Hello" the other set of boys chorused. " Pleased to meet you" Jin said. " This is Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook" he said pointing at the boys as he introduced them "aaandd this Namjoon" he said with a flourish, chuckling at Namjoon as Namjoon stood there admiring Niall's hair.

Namjoon flushed and waved shyly.

All the twelve boys smiled and took their seats. " We've been wanting to meet you all for some time now" Louis said excitedly.

"Same here" Jungkook said quietly. The musicians then relaxed. They sat back and engaged in small talk, enquiring about tours and other music related things. They were just talking about BTS' Europe tour when the lights dimmed.

All of them quietened and focused on the stage except for Liam and Louis who kept bickering about whether it was right to trip people who walked by.

Louis was adamant that it is okay to trip at least five people but Liam disagreed. It also didn't help that Niall agreed with Louis and Jimin and Hoseok were silently laughing and encouraging Louis.

The award show was going great. The performances were energetic and engaging enough for the boys to sing along as Bruno Mars, Ariana Grande etc took the stage.

After Ed Sheeran's performance, Gigi Hadid walked on the stage causing the boys to hoot softly and elbow Zayn as he looked on proudly at the stage.

"I'm here to announce the best singers duo or group and the nominees are.." Gigi said enthusiastically.

"Little Mix". A few cheers rang out.

"Chainsmokers". Cheers got louder.

" Fifth Harmony". There were now some screams.

"One Direction". The screams were deafening.

"BTS". Niall was sure his eardrums were bleeding with the amount of screams.

Gigi smiled playfully as all the boys stiffened slightly.

"And the award for the best singers duo or group goes to" she was now full on grinning "looks like it's a tie.. One Direction and BTS!!!"

Taylor Swift was sure her ears would rings for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The first chapter. Hope you all like it.
> 
> BTS and One Direction finally meet. Yay! Hoping it happens in real life though. Wait this is real.
> 
> Anyways, be kind and spread love❤❤


	3. Concerts and New Plans

       

 

"Here you go", Namjoon said passing Hoseok a mic. The concert was tonight and the nerves were at an all time high. Sure they were used to big concerts but this concert would give them a nice standing in the U.K. And it was tonight.

Jimin walked over to them and said "I have a feeling I'm going to mix up the lyrics with our names." He gestured around the stadium. "That's all I can hear."

Hoseok chuckled slightly. "It's crazy. They are here from morning" he said referring to the fans standing outside. Their manager brought them regular updates and it seems as though the fans have been there from morning.

"You won't," Namjoon said placing an arm on Jimin's shoulder. "Everyone knows how hard you have worked. "

Jimin nodded and ran towards Jin who was practicing his vocals. Namjoon stood and surveyed the others.  _Ah we got this,_ he thought. 

"Kim Namjoon!"  
"Kim Seok Jin!"  
"Min Yoongi!"  
"Jung Hoseok!"  
"Park Jimin!"  
"Kim Taehyung!"  
"Jeon Jungkook!"  
"BTS!"

_"Jeon Jungkook, BTS "_  
 _"Jeon Jungkook, BTS"_  
"Jeon Jungkook BTS! BTS!"  
The words rang in Jungkook's ear as he adjusted his collar. He turned and grinned at Taehyung who smiled wide and gave a thumbs up. With a quick look at the other boys' excited and happy faces and with a huge surge of adrenaline, Jungkook ran on stage into a sea of lights and fan chants.

The stadium which has previously been dimmed suddenly lit up and the audience grew louder by the second. Yoongi smiled shyly when he noticed a few cry. The entire stadium was alive with sounds of joy and happiness.

With a grin so huge it would break his face, Jin spoke, " How are you doing tonight London?" The fans' screams shook the floor and the thumps of their footsteps could be felt all the way outside. 

"Tonight's first song will be DNA!"

Later in the night when the colours of the Korean flag were waved in the audience, Hoseok stood speechless with his arms around the others as Namjoon addressed the crowd, himself stuttering a few times (because this was absolutely breathtaking). Hoseok did nothing but  smile and address the one thought that ran in his head.  _This is home._

 

       

 

_Done._ The concert was over. A few fans lingered around with disbelief evident on their faces as if to say ' _I can't believe this is over'._

Jimin fell back on the couch with a huff and stretched his hands. "I am thoroughly drained. Exhausted. "

Jin quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ran out of verbs, huh?" He asked and then ducked to avoid the incoming pillow from Jimin.

Namjoon laughed before straightening and gathering everyone's attention. "Guys, you all did great. I couldn't be prouder and...." he trailed looking at the others' expectant faces. "The management were so pleased with the concert, they have..." he trailed off again.

"Namjoon" Jin said glaring.

"Okay okay, we have been given holidays for two weeks." Namjoon exclaimed.

Jungkook's mouth flew open and Jimin almost fell off the couch.

"You're kidding" Taehyung accused Namjoon shaking his head.   
"I'm not. I'm not" Namjoon replied chuckling. "They really were very happy. "

Jin let out a squeal and a muffled "Hoseok-ah" and jumped on Hoseok.

Hoseok took an exaggerated breath and tapped Jin's arm. "You're choking me, you mite. The mite is back everyone" He growled.

Jin smiled sheepishly and got off Hoseok Jin before giving Hoseok a hand to lift him up.

Just as Hoseok got up, their manager walked in. "Oh, good you all are together. All of you quickly grab your things, we leave in 30 minutes." Sejin, their manager said.

All the boys nodded and quickly got to work. Making quick work of packing, all the boys got ready to leave. One by one they assembled in front of the cars they were allotted and with a quick goodbye to their manager and thanks to the staff, they got into the cars.

Jimin just laid his head against the window when a huge bus with the '1D' symbol rolled to a stop a few meters from the entrance. He sat up straight and poked Jin who was on his phone.

"Huh?" Jin questioned removing his headphones. "What is it?"

"When we met One Direction, did they mention anything about a concert here?" Jimin questioned.

Yoongi now interested turned his head from the front seat and tapped Jimin's forehead. "Why do you not remember anything? They did mention it." He said.

Scowling, Jimin pushed Yoongi's hand before looking outside the window again. Jin laughed slightly and went back to his phone, already having lost interest in the conversation.

_Well all the best to you guys._ Jimin thought in his head.  _Hope you have as much fun as we did._

 

       

 

"Here you go," Harry said passing Niall a mic. Slinging an arm around Niall, he regarded Liam and Louis wearily as though he was the oldest and was responsible for them. Harry turned his head as a short laugh rang through the air.

"Worried that those two are gonna have a water fight again?" Zayn asked smiling.

"God, yes. I'm always in the middle of it and it's me who has to take the full force of those water bottles." Harry huffed.

At the same time, Liam ran over to them. "What's going on?" He asked.

Fighting a grin, Niall shrugged innocently and replied "nothing."

Liam nodded and turned to look around the stadium. "Hey! Isn't that BTS?" He questioned loudly gathering Louis' attention.

Louis came over, still looking at BTS. "Maybe they're here to do some post concert work." He said. "I think we should congratulate them. I heard that the concert went very well." Louis suggested.

All the others agreed and were about to make their way towards when Liam yelled. "V!" Liam turned to the others and shrugged at their questioning looks. "Easier this way."

'V' whipped his head at the source and smiled widely seeing who it was. Quickly grabbing the others, he made his was towards the other band.

"I got it right, didn't I?" Liam asked when the singers approached near. "Your name was way easier to shout across a stadium." He added.

Taehyung 'V' smiled. "Yes, you got it right and all the best for your concert tonight."

"Thanks, mate." Niall replied. "And speaking of concerts, congratulations on your's but what I am curious about is what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Thank you." Namjoon replied. "And to answer your question, we are just here to sign some papers and speaking of which we should go and do it." He said.

"Then we won't keep you long. Have a nice day. " Harry wished, smiling.

Namjoon and the other boys turned to go when a voice rang out.

"Stop!"

"Stop!" Zayn repeated. "Come to our concert." He said looking at the other band.

At Jungkook's wide eyes, Zayn hastily continued. "You guys are already in London and if you are hopefully staying here tonight, we would love it if you could come."

Louis nodded his so vigorously, Jimin giggled. "You don't have to worry about anything. We'll manage the seats and make sure you all are not disturbed." He said.

Jin grinned and looked at his band mates for confirmation. Looking at their smiling faces, he turned to the other band and said, "We'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad! Check out @BTS_heart_1D there.  
> And spread love!


End file.
